1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to the field of mobile device accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile devices now have cameras built into the device, and the cameras can capture pictures and/or video. It can be difficult when using a built-in camera to hold the device steady to take a clear picture or video.
Moreover, the position of the camera lens can present difficulties when taking a picture or video. A user may accidentally block the camera lens with his or her fingers while trying to hold the device and take the picture or video and may ruin a picture or video.
Other devices require two hands in order to use the camera. For example, a user may have to hold the device with one hand and may have to operate the camera, i.e., pressing the button or screen to capture the picture or video, with the other hand.
There are devices that may be helpful in taking pictures or video on a mobile device, such as a tripod; however, most tripods are large, bulky, not easy to use or transport, and generally have multiple components, some of which may be small fastening mechanisms, such as screws. Tripods generally cannot fit in your pocket or on your keychain and may be difficult to transport. Additionally, tripods or other such devices may interfere with cellular coverage.
What is needed is an accessory that overcomes these drawbacks.